lionheart_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SecretWielder/Quick Glance
Understanding the HUD Geting arround the HUD Map Dynamics To get to the map simply click on the map icon shown in figure 1.1. The map is a place to see which battles you have and have not done. You can also enter a battleby clicking on a flag. Map The Map is the main page of the game. The map allows players to go into missions of their choosing. To get arround the map simply click and drag. The UP arrow key zooms out, and the DOWN arrow key zooms in. There are multible types of flags on the map, and they each indicate different things. Flags Heros By clicking on the heros tab (See Figure 1.2) you can enter your hero page. This page is used to manage your troups. Here you will promote units, train skills, boost units. You may also speed up the time it takes to revive units, but this requires the use of crowns. As soon as you click Heroes you will see a list of all your heros on the right side of the screen. Some units may be hiden, but that list can be draged downwards or upwards to scroll through all of your units. Upon clicking on a unit you will see his stats, and all the skills he can gain. By clicking on a skill that is not locked a page will pop up. It ill tell you what the skill does, how much it costs to train, and the gold cost to train. The training time is a time that your unit will be dormant. He will not be able to join battles whilst training is in progress. For this reason some users may want to spend Crowns to speed up an upgrade, though this is illadviced for free players. To train simply click the train button on the bottom right of the popup after clicking on a skill. When you click a unit you may see the option to boost (See Figure 1.2.1). Boosting sacrefices one unit to slightly increese the stats of annother. The blue bar in the stats indicates the stats the hero curantly have, meaning that all the white space in the bar shows the amount stats can be boosted for their maxium potential. Sacrificing units in a boost will last indefinitly, this included but is not limited to lasting through promotions. To boost you simply click the unit you want to boost, then click boost, and then on the right side there will be a list of heros you can use to sacrefice. Click on the unit you want to sacrefice and hit boost. Notice when the unit you are about so sacreficed is clicked but you have not yet pressed boost it will show the true stat gains on the stat chart. When you click a unit you may see the option to promote (See Figure 1.2.2). Promotion levels a hero up, unlocking previously locked skills, whilst increesing stats, and max stats. When promoting a unit it does not mater what level the proposed hero is before promoting. Heros of the same type regardless of their level will get the same upgrades after a promotion. This means it is best to promote a unit when he is level 1, as it will save you a little bit of experence. To Promote click a unit, and then click promote, and then click the other button that says promote on the right hand side. Like upgrading skills this will make your hero unusible for a set peirod of time, this time will be shown next to the promote button on the right hand side. Promoting uses stones. Stones only use is for promoting, they can be found in missions, or in shop under stones. If you were looking for a list of heros click this link. Arena(Needs Work) Here lies nothing. Guild(Needs Work) Here lies nothing. Shop(Needs Work) Shop (wikia page) Options (Needs Work) Enemies Others *Frost Crystal *Molten Crystal *Splinter Gladiator *Splinter Warrior Event *Jumper *Snow Soldier *Snow Captain *Big Snow Boss (Boss) *Frozen Queen (Boss) *Rebellum (Boss) *Wall *Poison Crystal Basic Info Impossible > Hopeless > Futile > Challenging > Hard > Normal > Easy > Weak Limited > Mythic > Rare > Uncommon > Common Legendary > Champion > Master > Elite> Novice > Recruit Steel > Gold > Black Iron > C.Steel > D.Glass Missions Tips (Needs Work) Here lies nothing. Bugs and Issues Please log into your Kong Account: This occurs for three reasons. The most common reason is you are loading the game and you are in a different tab. You must be on the game tab when loading the game. If you want to browse while it loads, open a window instead. The second reason is you are not loged into your kongregate account, here you simply need to log into your kongregate account. If you dont have one, make one. The 3rd reason is rare but this occurs when the game loads faster then your kongregate chat loads. This usualy occurs when someone is spaming the chat. A simple refresh will usualy fix this. If that does not work log out of your kongregate account and then back in. Other problem help: Fixes: Refresh Clear unity cache:Clear Unity Re-download unity go here: Dornload Unity Contact ECG(in game problems): Contact ECG Kongregate forums: General Kong Help LHT kong bug forums on kong: Kong Bug Forum Official LHT forums: LHTforums FAQ (Wikia) Bugs (Wikia) Contact kongregate(Game not showing up and kong problems): "You can submit game bug reports in the toolbar section under each game by selecting the "Game Bug" link located underneath the game (next to the little bug symbol.) This link is only available if the developer has opted in for bug reporting." Category:Blog posts